


[Podfic] Thumbprint Scar

by FrostbitePanda



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4A, Cattle Ranch, Cowboys, Dany is on the run, F/M, Here we go, Horses, If that's your thing - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, and pasts, broken people finding each other and healing, i'm officially doing this, let's just call it 'medium burn', lots of dealing with feelings, lots of lengthy descriptions of mountains, mentions of gangs, nothing too zaney but be warned, olenna is a fucking riot i love her, olenna runs a home for broken misfit toys, pove multiple, slow burn?, small town, some rought sex, some violence, the criminal underbelly, there will be smut, there's an old movie theatre, two loners looking for home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostbitePanda/pseuds/FrostbitePanda
Summary: For so long, she had only dreamed about getting away, never of what that place might be. It wasn't until it had started to become a reality, to solidify under her hands, that she started to paint details into the visions of her sanctuary in earnest.(Modern AU. Dany finds some semblance of a home in the tiny town of Winterfell, Montana.)a podfic as read by me, FrostbitePanda, who is not the best reader, but what the hell. for Allegra.





	[Podfic] Thumbprint Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thumbprint Scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324446) by [FrostbitePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostbitePanda/pseuds/FrostbitePanda). 



> for the past month and a half, i've been using my lunch breaks to record myself reading "Thumbprint Scar" for the benefit of my good friend, Allegra, who needs as much entertainment and nice places to escape to every once in awhile that she can get. 
> 
> with that said, this isn't the best. there are times where i cough, burp, sneeze, what have you and i do not have the grace to go back and record over my disgusting self. also, _i_ don't think i have much of an accent, but that may prove entirely false for most of you. so, in sum, proceed with caution and i hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> (also, chapter 1 had to be posted in two parts and i'm not sure why. **and** i'm not sure how to embed a streaming player into this. if anyone wants to guide me, feel free, but otherwise this is gonna have to do.)

**CHAPTER 1: WINTER, I**

  
_cover art by[ashleyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic)_

**[Download / Listen Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jr7eu7HQZO1V7vROjrjdyCeb1Ds1wpEQ/view?usp=sharing) **

**[Download / Listen Part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CaRdErNUdZkpbdWDHE4bTZrOxdXIvubg/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** ~42 min (total)

**CHAPTER 2: WINTER, II**

  
_cover art by[ashleyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BZiVEQJlokxxcVEetOlnM7FJ7ThzYV2_/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 42:01

**CHAPTER 3: WINTER, III**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EHCtKQgLGHq-C2erRM8BUAmcCXWShE-N/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 34:39

**CHAPTER 4: SPRING, I**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tyH2E2wMPeCCfDJcpnzwnGx-aCcGfAFp/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 21:28

**CHAPTER 5: SPRING, II**

  
_cover art by[hardlyfatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfatal/pseuds/hardlyfatal)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qvBKevenRrsbrYypOCY3UHVlNnCBBaH-/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 38:49

**CHAPTER 6: SPRING, III**

  
_cover art by[hardlyfatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfatal/pseuds/hardlyfatal)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zMBFpb9AHagwXZi3Ryvm7RTsPRD_5hZc/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 40:04

**CHAPTER 7: SPRING, IV**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KBeOSfsDGxIR3_hI9yomM22lwwNFPNif/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 41:56

**CHAPTER 8: SPRING, V**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1henMXibo6thk7LlVS9e7gW9F11QZZSt6/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 44:29

**CHAPTER 9: SPRING, VI**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-eRpWSlkiMhf6LtEmOSGrwj_PBg6i39V/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 1:05:30

**CHAPTER 10: SUMMER, I**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H7KNqlMcWMI2Euhxxe3uzUezLZel235w/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 1:05:26

**CHAPTER 11: SUMMER, II**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lk92JuAsL37mEjRthvNXv6VrA4k_7EKW/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 1:08:18

**CHAPTER 12: SUMMER, III**

  
_cover art by[justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost)_

**[Download / Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GH-lxi7XQ46oTYBg4h6rwVMu3JbPk7xB/view?usp=sharing) **

**Length:** 1:28:04

****

[Download All Files!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1J9vdO7tyJ4R7G2yHWZXyNxM-69wMMfFu?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, i will update this as i update the text version. hope you enjoy! let me know if there are any issues. :)


End file.
